


[Podfic] Kaalming Coils

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: ZehWulf's summary:It was a good idea, Crowley would defend to his last performative breath. Or, well, it was effective, in the end, and that was practically the same thing. And anyway, he’d been napping when Aziraphale started getting into a state, so his wiles were only at half capacity.ORCrowley needs to calm his angel down and takes inspiration from something he saw in a movie once.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Kaalming Coils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaalming Coils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639743) by [ZehWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/pseuds/ZehWulf). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Kaalming-Coils-by-ZehWulf-est6b8)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xwfjqfgukapp6xe/GO_Kaalming_Coils.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
